


Where to?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Bickering, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Proud Tony Stark, Retirement, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony just had to be there for Peter's first day with the new Avengers team...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 37
Kudos: 122
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Where to?

**Author's Note:**

> For my Stony Bingo Square 05 - Next Generation

“We could do the Amalfi coast again? You liked that when we went a few years ago?” Tony mused aloud.

“Could, yeah,” Steve nodded absentmindedly. He leaned sideways against the railing, one hand drawing long lazy lines up and down Tony’s back as they both looked down to the first floor. “Or, we could go somewhere we haven’t been to. Haven’t done Australia yet.”

Tony shifted slightly, just enough so Steve’s hand passed over a spot that had started itching on his back. He hummed happily, as Steve just smiled. He knew this song and dance all too well, and he was a happy participant. Tony rounded his back out, like a cat stretching after a nap, his head resting for a minute on his hands against the railing. He could stay here forever, he though to himself. When he got his fill of petting, he straightened up again. “We’ve talked about Australia. Two words: Giant Spiders.”

“Three syllables: kan-ga-roos,” Steve answered just as matter of fact as Tony had replied.

They were both silent for a few beats, both still looking down. The compound was quiet at this time of day, but it would soon be bustling with activity. They enjoyed the small moment of reprieve, the calm before the storm. Not that it was a bad storm, just not as quiet as this was.

“Could visit where they filmed Game of Thrones, that could be interesting?” Tony chimed in simply.

“Didn’t we visit most of those places already?” Steve tried to recall all the places that fit that description, fairly sure they had not missed one. Tony just made a non-comital sound in response.

Steve moved his hand from Tony’s back, his eyes finally moving away from the main floor to settle on the man next to him instead. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he took in the sight before him. His hand moved up to brush a strand of hair from Tony’s forehead, loving the lighter shade Tony’s dark locks had taken over the years, and trailed gently down his cheek until he could take Tony’s chin between two fingers and turn his head towards him. He leaned down to press a slow, languid kiss to his lips.

“I don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you, Tony,” Steve whispered against his lips.

Tony smiled broadly before moving into Steve’s space, letting strong arms envelope him as Steve shifted, his back to the railing now.

“Even after all these years, you’re still such a sap,” Tony said as he nuzzled into Steve’s neck.

“You married me because of it. You secretly love how cheesy and romantic I am.”

“Dream on, Capsicle,” Tony laughed, fingers brushing against Steve’s own lightly greying temples.

Did that name bring back memories, Steve thought. He squeezed Tony for a second, before moving to find his lips again. Kissing his husband was definitely never going to get old. He let one hand trail through Tony’s hair, while their lips kept moving unhurried. He felt Tony’s hands find their way under the hem of his shirt, making him chuckle lightly, never breaking away from him. His hand moved to the nape of Tony’s head, pulling him just that much closer, giving Steve that much more access to his husband’s mouth. A soft moan escaped Tony’s lips, swallowed by Steve’s mouth, who felt Tony’s fingers tighten around his sides. Both of them felt a rush of desire soar through them at, the kiss becoming more heated and passionate. The hand that wasn’t busy gently pulling at Tony’s hair roamed down to cup Tony’s perfectly round ass, pulling another strangled moan from Tony’s lips, just as they heard someone clear their throat behind them before they spoke.

“I get that we’re all adults here, but it still feels like I’m watching my parents make-out and it’s kinda gross,” Peter told them, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony collapsed against Steve’s chest, hiding his sheepish smile against Steve’s neck, as he tried to regain his composure to address Peter, knowing his skin was turning a guilty shade of red.

“Hey Pete. Didn’t realize we had company, sorry,” Steve answered.

“You have your own private apartment here for that kind of thing.” Peter waved a hand in their general direction, making Steve laugh.

“Sorry kiddo, we just got excited, that’s all,” Tony finally chimed in, moving so he was glued to Steve’s side. “Ready for your big day?”

“I hope you realize how weird those two statements back-to-back are,” Peter rolled his eyes at Tony, making Steve hide a smile in Tony’s hair.

“Wow! Snarky much?” Tony bit back playfully.

Peter sighed. “Sorry, just a bit nervous.”

“You’re going to do great, Peter. Sam trusts you, or he wouldn’t have left you in charge like that.” Steve smiled fondly at the younger man, still in awe of how far he’d come.

“Thanks Captain America, sir,” Peter replied shyly.

“Just Steve now,” he replied, a pang of sadness hitting him as he said the words out loud. Tony gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, knowing how hard the words must be for his husband.

“I should head down there. Can you guys try and keep it in your pants. Please?” Peter smirked at them.

“We will try our best.” Tony replied unconvincingly, making Peter groan as he headed for the stairs.

They watched Peter leave, like proud parents. They both knew he’d get here some day, they just never imagined they’d get to see it so soon. But, with everything Sam and Bucky were dealing with, when Sam bounced the idea of making Peter the team lead while they were away, Steve and Tony couldn’t help but agree that it would be a great opportunity for the young man to learn and grow.

Steve took in a deep breath, resting his head on top of Tony’s and closing his eyes. “We made the right decision, yeah?” he asked for the millionth time. He felt Tony’s thumb draw on his stomach as Tony moved his head, forcing Steve to shift.

“We had to retire at some point, Steve,” Tony answered simply looking at his husband with a soft smile.

Steve just nodded. He knew they weren’t getting any younger, and they did want to get to enjoy their time together while they still had the energy to travel. Maybe foster some pets too, if Steve could ever convince Tony. And he was looking forward to lazy days spent at home with his husband, not having to worry about saving the city – or the world.

Perfectly on cue, the first floor started filling with the team Peter was meeting for the first time. Some new faces mixed in with ones they all knew well. Peter waited for everyone to settle down before starting, introducing himself and explaining his new role as team leader. He was poised and self-assured, but still with that quirky charm that made him Peter. Steve looked to Tony who was beaming down at him. When Peter asked if anyone had any questions and there was a pause, Tony could resist cheering him on loudly, making everyone look up towards them, and Peter groan.

“Can you not just go away? You’re retired! Go learn to play bridge or something,” Peter called out.

Steve raised a hand up in apology. “Sorry, Peter. We’re leaving. You did great, Queens.” Steve beamed as wildly as Tony before pulling his husband away. “Come on, we’ve embarrassed him enough.”

“Have we though?” Tony whined.

“Come on, I need to convince you we should go to Australia.” Steve twined their fingers loosely as he pulled Tony down the hallway that lead towards their private apartment.

“Giant Spiders, Steve!” Tony answered unhappily.

“Adorable marsupials, Tony!” Steve quipped back, sweetly.

“You’re going to have to save me from all the spiders. I will make you sign a contract before we leave,” Tony continued seriously.

“I’m sure the whole continent is not populated by giant spiders. Otherwise, no one would live there!” Steve laughed.

“People still live in Canada, and it is covered in snow like, two thirds of the year.”

“I don’t think you can compare the weather and bugs, here?”

“In my books, they’re just as horrible.”

“It snows here too!”

They continued bickering as they headed back to their room, happy and carefree like they had not felt in years, getting ready to head back home and start their next great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little bit of adorableness. I love the idea of the two of them retiring and traveling and being all fluffy and happy and a bickering old pair of Silver Fox Superhusbands. :)
> 
> Have a great weekend, all!


End file.
